TophXSokka drabbles
by Kinbarii-chan
Summary: Tokka drabbles. No true plot. No connecting drabbles. Kataang hints when possible.
1. Whisper

#45 Moon

She heard him. She heard him whispering to something or someone. She felt the vibrations of his tears softly hitting the ground. His words were gentle. He would only whisper when the moon was clear. She knew this beacuse any time Aang or Katara mentioned the moon, he would stay awake that night.

He was whispering very quietly. Even with her enhanced hearing she could only catch a few of his words.

"Sorry"..."miss you"..."should've protected"..."forgive me"...

She could make out he had hurt someone. That he felt horrible about his actions. He did this almost nightly; but he never got an answer.

She felt her heart ache not being able to go and comfort him. She knew somthing was hurting in him. But she felt it was something he wanted kept secret. He wanted to handle this alone, and she wasn't going to embarass him by pointing it out. She held her tongue on the topic.

But the tears would stop and he would drift into sleep. His snores echoing through the camp site. But he would toss and turn in his sleep; obvioulsy dreaming fitfully about his pain.

But she couldn't save him from his nightmares. She couldn't help his pain. She couldn't do anything, and that hurt her.

oooooo00000000OOOOOOOOOOOO00000000oooooo

Go on, Tell me how horribly crappy this is

It was inspired from a fic I read that mentioned Toph hearing Sokka whispering to the moon asking for forgiveness. Obviously Yue. I thought it'd make a cute drabble.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!


	2. Hidden Feelings

#47 Heart

Like most girls her age she wouldn't show her feelings. Feelings weren't a natural thing for her. She had only felt anger, and rage almost her whole life. So her feelings were locked deep down inside her inner-being.

It was a new feeling, like she could never be sad. She was flying in thin air and nothing could bring her down.

But she couldn't let him know that. She barely even acknowledged the feeling herself. That's why she was rude and annoying; That's why she called him odd names and pushed him around with her bending.

"Hey snoozeles!"

"What!" He said in his whiney voice. Just hearing his voice was enough, she nearly melted at that. She shook it off quickly.

"Go find some food for us, I'm hungry."

Sokka stared at her blankly for a few moments before turning around and mubmling something about "rude little earthbenders".

As he walked away a smirk grew on her face. Katara glanced at her, she had a smile of her own. Even though Toph _tried_ to hide her feelings, they were plastered all over her face. Katara could easily pick up on the signs but Sokka was pretty blind to her.

oooooo000000000OOOOOOOOOOO0000000000ooooooooo

Crapola...R&R

I don't own avatar


	3. Stairs

#38 Touch

As they neared the bottom of the stairs Sokka extended his hand to help her. Toph felt the vibrations of his arm coming towards her.

She inwardly supressed a smile. She knew she didn't need his help up the stairs, she could sense where each and every one was. But she grasped his hand anyways.

He gripped her hand tigthly and slowly led her up the stairs, pulling gently on her hand when a new stair came close.

Toph felt her face begin to heat up in a light blush. Even such friendly contact with Sokka made her do that, but she tought of other things to force her blush back.

"Thanks," she said in a slightly harsh tone once they reached the last stair. He dropped his hand from her reach. Toph felt the warth of his hand linger on her fingers.

She already missed his touch.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

I have NO idea where the heck this came from. I don't even know where they would find stairs.D:

I don't own avatar.


	4. Anger

#01-Beginnings

She bit her tongue. She was going to hold back her words of fury. She was not going to yell at him.

_Breathe._ She told herself.

Toph took a long, deep breath.

Her anger quickly subsided. "You're so infuriating some times, Sokka." She said coolly. She turned and walked away from him. Even if Toph liked him, she would still get into little fights with him. That would probably never change. But how she reacted to those fights was up for change.

Sokka's eyes widened slowly; normally Toph would've flung him into the air with one of her earthbending moves, but she didn't.

_Hmmm...what's with her, _He thought.

Sokka just didn't get why she hadn't done something evil to him. He might never get it; Sokka can be pretty clueless at times.

oooooooo

I've decided not all these drabbles are gonna be pure fluff, but have just enough fluff to sastify the hungry Tokka shippers.

Yummy. C:

Oh, yeah This one is "#01 Beginnings" because Toph's beginning something new with her daily interaction with Sokka, just thought I'd let you know.


	5. Jealousy

#**14 Green**

My heart stopped. My shield of toughness broke to hundreds of tiny pieces.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling; was Sokka actually kissing that little warrior girl?

I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes. They were ready to fall at any second, ready to drip down my cheeks and leave me looking like a whimp. But how could I not be horribly sad? My heart had just shattered in mere seconds; it was hard not to react some way.

All I could do was turn away.

I felt one lone tear roll down my face; but I couldn't let him see that. I quickly wiped it away, and gathered my composure back. He never saw my tears.

The girl parted ways with us; I felt Sokka's emotions, he truly missed her. I felt sad yet angry; he really did miss that girl, but I didn't like her. I hated her.

...ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo...

Yay, random drabble time. This one is based off the Sokka/Suki kiss in "The Drill". You guys have no idea how much I wanted to stab Suki through my tv screen. Yeah, I know it's a little harsh at the end with Toph saying she hated Suki, but that's how I feel sometimes...yeah. R&R please. And this is "green" for the green-eyed monster...jealousy.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. Never have. Never will.


	6. Staring

Though it techincally couldn't be called staring, Toph was staring at Sokka. Even though her eyes were sightless, she could still 'see'; and with her 'vision' Toph was silently surveying the lines of his lean body.

She could feel his muscles tense and flex as he packed and unpacked camp. She could feel the sturdiness in his body as he walked to and fro. She could feel his heart beat, something that made her own heart race just a bit faster.

Her back could be turned to him, she could be feigning sleep, or even sitting right next to him and never did her mental focus leave his form.

She would never call it an obsession, just a fascination. She simply liked observing him while he had no clue what was happening. Yet, Toph had a feeling that even if she literally stared Sokka down with functioning eyes, he would still be as clueless as ever.

But maybe she liked him being unaware, because she herself was unaware of the constant direction of his gaze. And in her mind, she couldn't help but hope that he was staring at her too.

I've decided to recontinue my drabbles, but I have abandoned the 'theme' prompts. Feel free to give me a one to five word prompt for a new drabble if you wish.


	7. Chivalry

Chivalry

It was raining. More specifically, it was pouring; and only Sokka and Toph were left at the campsite. Katara and Aang had dashed off for another 'waterbending practice session' just before the downpour hit. Sokka was begining to get suspicious of the avatar and his sister as their sessions started lasting longer and becoming more frequent. But Sokka didn't say a word, he simply moped as the rain began to crash down harder.

"Sokka," Toph called out. "I can't feel where I'm going. The mud makes everything look _mushy._" Toph was just a few yards away struggling to keep her balance in the thick mud.

"Hang on," Sokka replied as he began to trudge over to her tiny form.

Once Sokka reached Toph, he grabbed her shoulder and began guiding her back towards their small bonfire. Sokka let his eyes take in Toph's frail body. She was soaked; the poor girl looked nearly pathetic with her clothes clinging to her and her hair drooping into her face more than usual.

Not being one to complain, though she was freezing and beginning to shiver in the cold rain, Toph kept silent when Sokka set her down on the log near the fire. Sokka saw the slight tremors in her body and began to feel guilty. His thick water tribe clothes kept him warm and dry, while this girl was soaked. Sokka knew what he needed to do, even if he was sure he would get plenty of backtalk from the rebellious little earthbender.

Sokka quickly took off his outer tunic, and hurridly stripped off his warm undershirt. Replacing his outer tunic, he set the warm shirt in Toph's lap. She took a second to feel what he had just handed her, and with a huff threw the thick material over her tiny shoulders.

She started to mumble in an angry tone, but Sokka was sure he heard a thank you somewhere in the noise. Toph turned her back towards Sokka and leaned closer to the fire as her shivers began to cease.

Sokka couldn't help but smile. _Maybe the rain isn't always so bad..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It won't stop raining around my house, so thus, I am inspired. Not very fluffy, but what I think would be true interraction between two stubborn characters.

Feel free to give me short prompts for more drabbles.

Disclaimer: Avatar is definitely not mine.


	8. Balance

~Balance~

* * *

To describe Sokka in one word: frustrating.

I sometimes feel like he's watching me; like he just won't let me out of his sight, because he thinks he has to be my 'supervisor'. And that bothers me. I'm an earthbender. I can take care of myself! I don't need him to breathe down my neck every second of every day.

But other times, I feel like he's trying with all his might just to ignore me… which also bothers me. I don't want to think he's putting forth effort to forget my existence, but it feels that way sometimes. I just want him to notice the days when I'm not my usual loud self, and to realize that I need him.

I don't understand why, but he can't get the balance just right. He can't find the medium of giving me my space when I just want to be angry, and being a good listener when I just need to talk through my anger.

Sokka is a frustrating person; I wish he could see my feelings just a little better. I wish he could find that balance.

* * *

I need inspiration...


	9. Maybe

Why?

She's not graceful like Yue was. Yue seemed to float on air at every moment. Her footsteps were so light, and her touch was always so gentle. Toph is the farthest thing from gentle. Toph stomps with every step she takes. Her hands are rough and harsh, and every move she makes is so very clumsy.

So why do I find her so very attractive?

She's not sweet like Suki is. Suki is that intriguing mixture of a charming lady and an entertainingly funny best friend. She lights up a room when she walk in, and draws everyone's attention to herself. Toph is the farthest things from intriguing. Toph is loud and sometimes cruel. When Toph walks into a room everyone becomes immediately prepared for a whirlwind of insults.

So why do I find her to be so thought consuming?

Toph is not typical in any way. She's like nothing I've ever seen before, and maybe that's why I can't get her out of my mind.

Maybe it's because this nearly crude little earthbender is so strange that I find myself drawn to her.

Maybe.

* * *

Hmmmm. idk?


	10. Not Here, Not Now

This is rather different from my other drabbles, I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

She could feel it. She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned in closer. He had never been this close before. Never.

'_This is _not _happening,'_ she thought to herself. _'Not here, not now.'_

But there he was, his nose was brushing her cheek now and his mouth was coming ever closer. Her face began to flush to a bright pink as she found her lips parting of their own accord. His hands snaked down to her waist as he pulled her even closer to himself.

'_Maybe it is happening…'_

The anticipation grew as his heat warmed her face and his breath sent chills up and down her spine. She wanted nothing else at this exact moment. Then his lips pressed against hers, and Toph would have sworn she had felt her head physically spin. Her mind became numb as his lips meshed with hers and moved in sync. Her own mouth parted more and she felt his warm tongue slip in her mouth and his hands drift away from her hips…

'_Sokka,…' _she whispered.

"What, Toph?"

'_Sokka?'_

"Yeah, Toph, you have my attention, now what do you want," he said while sounding rather annoyed.

Toph sat straight up as the realization hit her and her mind wandered back to consciousness. _'It was just a dream…' _ A wave of sadness washed over her as she became aware of reality. It hadn't been real.

Then her anger stirred up, she couldn't let him know of her dream. He didn't need to know.

"You heard me, Snoozles! I'm hungry! Go get us some food," she shouted.

Sokka gave Toph a death glare before turning and tromping off angrily to hunt down some fish or something of the sort.

He definitely didn't need to know. She didn't want him to know at least. Not here, not now.

Maybe the time would come later on. Toph wasn't sure. But for now, she would keep her fantasies to herself.

* * *

R&R?


End file.
